Freezes Over
by rockmysocks10
Summary: Even though they were from 2 separate worlds, they needed each other. It hurt to be together, but it hurt more to be apart. It started on the ice, but they never said it would end there. Rated T just in case. What I think the Cutting Edge 5 would be about
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1

Anna's P.O.V

"Hello, Liven Books, how may I direct your call?" I said into the phone on my desk, for the 100th time that week. My best friend, Jane, was sitting at the desk next to me, playing Sims on her computer, and my evil boss was in her office across the hall. This was my life every day, boring and dull. Liven Books was the most popular publishing company in the country. I hung up with the client on the phone and turned to Jane. "Do you think our lives will ever be exciting?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, "You had your chance for excitement, Anna, but you gave it up for all of this." Jane pointed around the office. I sighed, agreeing with her. I used to be a figure skater, and an awesome one at that. But after a while, all of the publicity and spotlight got to me. Sometimes, I do regret giving it up, but I wasn't happy anymore. "Anna, where are you!" A shrill voice called. I stood up and walked to her desk, "Yes, Marie?" I asked in a sweet voice. "Did you set up that meeting with Leah Lakers?" She asked, not even bothering to look up from her computer. "Yes, she said she'll be here March 23rd at 3:30." I said. "Splendid! We'll need you here as well, Anna, and if you play your cards right, you could get promoted." She said, still not looking up. I smiled and started thinking about what that would be like, a huge office, with my own assistant. "Hello? What are you still doing here?" Marie said, glaring at you. "Sorry, I'll just be leaving." I said, walking out. My phone rang, "Hello, Liven Books, how may I direct your call?" I recited. "Hey there, Anna!" a deep voice said. "Oh, hey dad, what's up?" I asked. "So guess who I ran into today?" He said. "Who did you run into?" I asked, cautiously. "Have you ever heard of Luke McCarthy?" My dad asked. "Yeah, the hockey player, right? I've seen him all over TV" I said. "Well, I ran into his coach today, and he said that Luke wants to get into figure skating and he asked if I knew anyone." He said, excitedly. My mouth fell open, "What does this mean?" I asked. "This means that you're meeting with Luke and his coach today at 3:30 to discuss the possibility of the two of you skating together! Isn't that great?" He asked. "Dad, are you kidding me? I hate when you make decisions for me like I'm a little kid! I am 22 years old!" I said, getting mad. Jane shot me a look; I shrugged and rolled my eyes. "Fine, I will go to the rink at 3:30, but it's no guarantee that I'm going to skate with him, bye dad." I threw the phone down and sighed, loudly. "Your dad wants you to skate again, doesn't he?" She asked, smirking. I threw my pen at her, and put my head on my desk.

Luke's P.O.V

"So did you talk to her father about getting her to skate?" I asked Steve, my hockey coach. He nodded, "Yeah, and he said she would meet us at 3:30 to discuss things!" He said, high-fiving me. I smiled, and looked back down at the pictures of her. "I've seen her skate before, she's pretty good." I said. "Yeah, and this will put your career back on track as more than just bad boy with a head as hard as a hockey puck." Steve said, smirking. "Very funny, but what am I supposed to tell her? That I'm using her to make me look good?" I asked. "No, tell her that you want to give figure skating a try, simple as that!" He said, walking out. I sighed, going to get ready to go meet this girl.

Anna's P.O.V

I walked into the ice skating rink with my head held high. When I looked around, memories flooded my mind, all of the lessons I took, waking up at 5:45 every morning and the competitions. I hadn't been to an ice skating rink in years, yet it was all very familiar. My dad waved me over, "Ah, Anastasia, there you are, you're late!" he scolded. "Yeah, sorry, I was late getting out of work." I took my father's hand as he pulled me over to when two men sat. One, older and almost bald, the other extremely good looking. That must be Luke, I thought to myself. "Gentlemen, this is my daughter, Anna. Anna, this is Luke and Steve Jones, Luke's coach." My father said, proudly. "Hi, it's really nice to meet you." I said politely, even though inside, I wanted to smack both of them. Luke looked me up and down, as if checking me out. I wanted so badly to gag, but instead I just rolled my eyes. I saw down, and for the next two hours, we talked about skating and what was going to happen in the future. Luke kept eyeing me the whole time, I had a feeling he was more into me than the skating. "We'll leave you two to get to know each other." Steve said. I nodded and waved at my dad. When they were gone, I turned to Luke. "Look, I don't know how serious you are about skating, but let me tell you, skating used to be my life! So if I get back into this, I'm not going to put up with your crap, you understand me!" I said. He just stared blankly at me. "Oh my goodness, what are you staring at?" I shouted. "I was just imagining what you would look like in one of those cute skating dresses, or whatever they're called." He said, winking. "Ugh, you're disgusting." I got up and walked toward the door. "See you tomorrow!" He called. Don't turn around, don't turn around, I said to myself. I walked out to my car and sat there for a few minutes. "Oh crap." I said to myself. What did I just get myself into?

Love it? Hate it? Let me know (a review would be nice =D) The next chapter should be up tomorrow!


	2. Smiles

Anna's P.O.V

I walked into work the next day, barely keeping my eyes open. I didn't get home last night until close to 12:30, due to my father insisting that we go celebrate. "Good morning, Jane." I sighed. "Hey, Anna, how did it go last night?" Jane smirked. I rolled my eyes, "I think I'm making a mistake. I mean, I obviously quit for a reason...maybe getting back into skating is a bad idea." I said. "Obviously, it was brought back into your life for a reason. I'm sure once you get back into it, you'll feel like you're at home again! By the way, who's your partner going to be?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Jake McCarthy...he's a-"I didn't finish my sentence because I was cut off my Jane's squeals. "You mean Jake McCarthy as in sexy hockey player, Jake McCarthy?" Jane said, turning her computer in my direction, revealing multiple pictures of Jake, most of which were him shirtless. I scoffed, shaking my head. "What are you scoffing for, he's hot." She mumbled.

Jake's P.O.V

"Jake, what is it like getting into figure skating?"

"Kayla, how do you feel about this?"

I sighed, as I walked into the front doors of my apartment building. My girlfriend, Kayla, was running up behind me. "Jake, wait, don't go so fast!" She said in that annoying voice I hate. I really only kept her around for convenience. She makes my image look a little bit better than it is. If it were up to me, I would've gotten rid of her long ago. "So, this Anna girl, is she pretty?" Kayla asked when we got into my apartment. I looked at her; did she really just ask me that? "Why does it matter?" I asked. "I just want to know if she's pretty!" Kayla said. "She okay, I guess." I shrugged. "Oh...well, okay then." She leaned in to kiss me, but I just stood up off the couch and went into the kitchen. "Hockey's biggest bad boy says no to a kiss? What a shock!" She muttered. "Shut up, Kayla! Just shut up! I am so sick of you and your little comments!" I snapped. She gasped, "What are you saying?" Is she really that dumb? "We. Are. Over." I said, slowly. "Are you breaking up with me?" She cried. "Uh...yeah, I think so!" I said. "Just know this, Jake McCarthy! You will never find anyone as good as me!" She gave a little squeal, and ran out. I sighed in relief, and leaned against the counter. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked through my contacts, stopping on one in particular.

"Hey, Anna...it's Jake!"

Anna's P.O.V

"Y'know, I was a little bit surprised, that out of all of your famous friends, you called me." I said, sipping my coffee. Jake had called me and asked me to meet him for coffee. "Well, I thought since we have to deal with each other every day starting next weeks, we should get to know each other." Jake said, grinning. I laughed, and nodded. "So, tell me about you." I offered. "What do you want to know?" He asked. "Hmm...how did you get into hockey?" I asked. "Well, my parents split when I was 10, so I had a lot of alone time. One of my dad's assistants played hockey, so he taught me how to play. I remember going outside every morning, and playing until sundown. Let's just say, my family was never close, so I don't think anyone was looking for me." He said, looking down. It was silent for a few minutes. "So, what about you, I mean before you got to the rink yesterday, all your dad could talk about were how proud he is of you. How did you get into skating?" He asked. "My mom was a dancer before she died, and I wanted to continue the "legacy" if you could call it that. I don't know, it was like, when I got on the ice, I felt at home. I woke up at 5:45 every morning for practice, went on these crazy diets, and worked my ass off to achieve success." I sighed. "Why did you quit?" Jake asked. "I just wasn't happy, anymore. There was no..." I couldn't think of the correct word. "There was no spark?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow. I grinned, "Yeah, there was no spark." We smiled at eachother. I looked at my phone. "Crap, I have to get back to work. I'll see you at the rink tomorrow?" I asked, hopefully. He nodded and laughed at the edge in my voice. As I was walking out I looked back, "Hey, Jake, I was wrong about you." I said. He gave me a confused look. "There's so much more to you than meets the eye." I smiled. He laughed, "Thanks, I think." I winked at walked out to my car. Jake was really awesome, and sweet. He was nothing like the image he portrays in public. He's different from any other guy I've known.

Jake's P.O.V

I hung around the café for a little bit, staring mindlessly into space. Anna was a really cool girl. I was wrong about her too. She knows what she wants out of life, and she doesn't let people walk all over her. She's different from any other girl I've know.

Jake AND Anna's P.O.V

I'm pretty sure I walked around all day, with a huge smile on my face.

Okay, I love this chapter! Look out for the next chapter within the week!


	3. Ask her out for drinks or something!

Jake's P.O.V

I opened the door to my apartment with a huge smile on my face. I had only known Anna for a day, and yet there was something about her, something that saw me as a real person. I went to check my house phone. I had 17 missed calls. I sighed, and pressed play to listen to the messages. "Baby, please...we can work this out. I'm sorry for whatever I said!" Kayla's voice said, sobbing. There were 16 of those...the last message is what interested me. "Jacob Matthew McCarthy, if you don't call me back by 5:00, I will call Steve and make sure he gives you hell for dumping me." I looked at the clock. _5:45, _"Crap." I muttered. _Bang, Bang, Bang. _I sighed and walked to the door. As soon as I opened it, Steve came barreling in. "Are you freaking kidding me, Jake? You broke _up_ with her!" He shouted. "Do you even realize how annoying she is? This break up was long overdue, dude." I said, shrugging. "Well, _dude_," he said mocking me, "Do you even realize how this will affect your image? What are you supposed to do now?" At this point, I really didn't care. I stayed silent, glaring at him. Steve sighed, and then his head snapped up. "Oh my goodness, that's perfect!" He said to himself. I raised an eyebrow, now listening to what he had to say. "What are you thinking?" I asked, warily. "You're right; you need something new, something fresh...something innocent."He said, grinning. "Ok, I have no clue what you're talking about..." I shrugged. "Let me clue you in...Anna."He said, his grin turning into a huge smile. "Whoa, no, uh-uh...I'm not using Anna to get publicity." I said, shaking my head. "Why does it matter, Jake, really? You just met her yesterday...so what does it matter if we use her for a little bit?" I sighed, and shook my head again. "Listen Jake, you better do this, or I swear I will make sure your career goes down the drain, that's including Anna's. So take this deal, or everything you've worked your ass off for will be finished." He said, turning for the door. "Fine, I'll go with whatever little scheme you have, but only for my career." I said, sighing. "Ha-ha, great! Call her up, ask her out for drinks or something, just make her fall for you!" He said, walking out. I threw my hands over my head; this is going to end very badly.

Anna's P.O.V

I walked to my desk in a daze; there was something about Jake that made me smile. "Hey miss thing...how was your 'date'?" Jane asked, smirking. I rolled my eyes, "it wasn't a date!" I said. "Ok, so a super sexy athlete asks you to coffee. I think that's a date!" She said. I laughed, "Okay, maybe." She squealed and clapped her hands. "Tell me everything." She said. "He's the sweetest guy, he told me about his childhood and about how that whole bad boy image isn't the real person that he is! It was amazing." I sighed. "Aww, so are you going to see him again?" Jane asked. "Well, I have to be at the rink tomorrow after work so yeah." I said, smiling. "Anna, get in here." Marie yelled. I sighed, and walked into her office. "Yes, Marie?" I asked, quietly. "I asked you to email me your story idea, and instead, you email me this crap!" She shoved my paper at me. "This is my...story idea." I squeaked. "Yeah, well it's terrible, go write me something else!" She yelled. I nodded and ran out. I went to my desk, and saw Jane smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow, as she pointed to my desk. There was a note:

"_Anna, meet me for drinks? Give me a call.-Jake"_

I grabbed my phone, and dialed him number. Jane gave me a thumbs-up and I grinned.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Hey, Jake, drinks sound great!"

Like it? Hate it? Let me know!


End file.
